OC Contests! OPEN
by lollipop-lyric
Summary: Summaries inside. 4 new stories. Need OC's. You can be one of them. So come to the dark side O.O I need more OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**YoyoyooooO! It's me and I have stories. Lots of em. And I need OC's!**

**

* * *

Get Him a Girlfriend!: **With all the BTR boys and their girlfriends, Carlos feels left out. In order to help him, the boys and their girlfriends get in a deep search to find him a girlfriend. With millions of fans in line, and some snotty girls along the way, will they be able to find Carlos his true love or will he have to live alone? **( OC needed for Carlos and James' girlfriend)**

**A Skarlet Diamond****: **Skarlet Hains had a pretty normal life. Good grades, great friends and awesome parents. But her world gets turned upside down when she discovered she was adopted, and more importantly, is a certain BTR boy's sister. **(OC's needed for James, Kendall, and Carlos' love interests)**

**Paint Me a Photo (title may be changed)****: **James was an... interesting boy. He was famous, gorgeous, had millions of girls after him. But he was also selfish, arrogant and a heartbreaker. When he meets a certain photographer with a dark past, will she be able to change him, or will she be left broken? **(OC for James, Carlos and Logan)**

**Remember****: **The boys return to Palmwoods, after the 'Big Time Tour'. But on the way, their limo crashes with a girl. And when she wakes up, she can't remember anything, and Logan can't seem to get her of his mind. **(OC needed for Logan and Carlos)**

**This is the A**P**P**L**I**C**A**T**I**O**N: (from .X33)**

**-Basic-**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Birthday:

Personality:

Appearance:

**-Background-**

Family:

**-Favorites-**

Color:

Animal:

Book:

Movie:

Number(don't ask. lol):

Food:

**-Personal-**

Hobbies:

BTR guy:

Story you're applying for:

Anything I missed?:

**I am not canceling Big Time Wish, just wanted to do other stories.**

**SOOOO... ENTER!**


	2. ENTER! Please?

**Hola, amigos como estan en este dia? HIIIII! Happy Valentine's day to one and all. Better late than never, hehe. So go out, kiss that special someone, give them a teddy, have non-stop sex, CELEBRATE!**

**Now, enough about celebrations and on to what you CAME her for:**

**[x]= out**

**[!]= still pending**

**[+]= officially an OC**

Wild Wolf Luver- Eloise Jay McIntosh- ! (she looks great for A Skarlet Diamond)

Degrassi Lover for Life- Melanie Christine Shapley- x

Mizmal BTR Fan- Mallory- x

Jamie Fynn- Jamie Bennett- x (But I loved your OC, I just had a different one in mind)

PurpleFr3ak- Azul Jenny Marina- x

Lexi. Marie.X33- Mackenzie Elizabeth Shay- + (Welcome to Get Him A Girlfriend!)

Lexi. Marie.X33- Elizabeth Marie Hanson- x

Lexi. Marie.X33- Jasmine Grace Langan- + (Welcome dude!)

Lexi. Marie.X33- Hayley Lucy Barko- !

Big Time Fan 50- Elizabeth Jane Richards- !

Simply Anonymous 101- Alexia Nicole Wilkins- x

Cool Dolphin 42- Isabella Marie Williams- !

iBe Ninja- Grace Amazen- !

Sgt Grogan SG- Alexandra McGarett- x

Bella Rosa 17- Melody Amelia Blake- !

Hannah Hazel Eyes- Isabella Jasmaine Heart- x

xX Miss Hailie Jade Xx- Mia Victoria Sawyer- x

Big Time Fan 13- Jeannie Knight- x

Horror GurlxOxO- Candice Noelle Richardson- + (I. LOVE. her!)

Abby 1234- Abigail Cheyanne Nichols- x

iBe Ninja- Samantha Bailee Chase- ! (She looks good for Get Him A Girlfriend)

**So that's all! For now, anyways. Please enter!**

**Get Him A Girlfriend!: **With all the BTR boys and their girlfriends, Carlos feels left out. In order to help him, the boys and their girlfriends get in a deep search to find him a girlfriend. With millions of fans in line, and some snotty girls along the way, will they be able to find Carlos his true love or will he have to live alone? **( OCs needed for Carlos; James' OC has been found)**

**A Skarlet Diamond: **Skarlet Hains had a pretty normal life. Good grades, great friends and awesome parents. But her world gets turned upside down when she discovered she was adopted, and more importantly, is a certain BTR boy's sister. **(OCs' needed for James' love interest, as well as Kendall's and Carlos')**

**Paint Me A Photo: **James was an... interesting boy. He was famous, gorgeous, had millions of girls after him. But he was also selfish, arrogant and a heartbreaker. When he meets a certain photographer with a dark past, will she be able to change him, or will she be left broken? **(No more OCs needed)**

******Remember****: **  
The boys return to Palmwoods, after the 'Big Time Tour'. But on the way, their limo crashes with a girl. And when she wakes up, she can't remember anything, and Logan can't seem to get her of his mind. **(OCs needed for Logan and Carlos)**

**Please, I need more people to enter for Carlos' OC in A Skarlet Diamond and Get Him A Girlfriend! Don't be a loser!**

**ENTER!... Please?**


	3. ENTER YOU CRUEL PEOPLE!

**Why, hello darling!**

**Welcome. Oh please do come inside.**

**

* * *

**

.Okay! Enough with the British crap. Now I'm going to announce the winners I have SO FAR.

For **Get Him A Girlfriend!**

**Carlos' OC: **iBe Ninja- Samantha Bailee Chase

**James' OC: **Lexi. Marie.X33- Mackenzie Elizabeth Shay

For **A Skarlet Diamond**

**Kendall's OC: **Its Only Her- Laura Dawkins

Still need OCs for James and Carlos

For **Paint Me A Photo**

**James' OC: **Lexi. Marie.X33- Jasmine Grace Langan

**Logan's OC: **Horror GurlxOxO- Candice Noelle Richardson

For **Remember**

**Logan' OC: **Cool Dolphin 42- Isabella Marie Williams

Still need OC for Carlos

So that is all for now. PLEASE ENTER!


	4. Update

**Hey pEoPlE!**

This is just a little update on the OCs

For the story Remember

Carlos' OC: Hannah Hazel Eyes- Sage Miranda Eberheart

For A Skarlet Diamond

Carlos' OC: ponies pens 97- Miranda Lea Stafford

**Okay, so I just need one OC for James in A Skarlet Diamond!**

**Please, please, PLEASE! Enter :)**


	5. WINNERS! No really, all of them

**Hi! SO sorry I haven't been updating, but I have been super-busy with school and my mom in the hospital and quire stuff.**

**But anyways, here are all the winners.**

For **Get Him A Girlfriend!**

**Carlos' OC: **iBe Ninja- Samantha Bailee Chase

**James' OC: **Lexi. Marie.X33- Mackenzie Elizabeth Shay

For **A Skarlet Diamond**

**Kendall's OC: **Its Only Her- Laura Dawkins

**Carlos' OC: **ponies pens 97- Miranda Lea Stafford

**James' OC: **big time rushers 28- Jessica Melody Valentine

For **Paint Me A Photo**

**James' OC: **Lexi. Marie.X33- Jasmine Grace Langan

**Logan's OC: **Horror GurlxOxO- Candice Noelle Richardson

(There will be no OC for Carlos for story reasons)

For **Remember**

**Logan' OC: **Cool Dolphin 42- Isabella Marie Williams

**Carlos' OC: **Hannah Hazel Eyes- Sage Miranda Eberheart

**So that is all! I will try to write as soon as I can! Oh, and I hope this isn't asking too much but... I just wanted to ask you guys if you could pray for my mom. She has brain cancer and she's really important to me so PLEASE pray. Thank you!**


End file.
